Love Comes Around
by heart.the-LoVe
Summary: Massie moved to Westchester for her spy mission to get close to Derrick Harrington.She meets an old best friend,a lovestruck player,a jealous redhead, and others.But will this girl find what she's looking for or something better, love? SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Summaries

**Hey so this is any idea that I had for a cute massington story…..so tell me what you think…I didn't rlly feel like writing about Kemp and Chris sorry**

**Massie Block- **Lived in Westchester as a kid but ever since she joined the spy program, forced by her parents, she has been moving throughout the world in order to complete her missions. Currently she lives in California where she's naturally the Alpha of the school. But when a letter arrives to her house, she is forced to return to Westchester and become close friends with a boy whose parents are part of a major business war between the Harringtons and the Riveras. Too bad the name Rivera sounds too familiar to Massie, she can't remember the girls first name but will her face bring back memories of a true and loyal friend? And what happens when that girl remembers her back, and is willing to help Massie find the scoop about the Harringtons through the Harringtons boy? But even worse, what will happen when the boy starts falling for the beautiful amber eyed brunette? Will she fall for him too?

**Alicia Rivera- **Rules BOCD, and is forced to stay away from Derrick Harrington, because of their parents rivalry. She's dating Josh Hotz, and is Alpha of the Pretty Committee, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire. She thinks her life can't get any better, but when an old friend comes back will things change for good or bad? Especially when Massie reveals of her mission to get close to Derrick, Alicia is willing to help Massie because that's what friends are for. But even with Alicias help it will be hard to get to Derricks heart in order for him to spill, because as Alicia says Massie is just another girl lusting over Derrick…but will Derrick think differently? Tension is rising in her clique and this Spanish beauty doesn't know if she can handle all of it…

**Dylan Marvil- **Likes the new girl but gets jealous when she sees that she and Alicia are hanging out ah-lot lately. Even worse the new girl is getting close to Derrick, and this fiery redhead cant stand it! She has been in luh-ve with Derrington for forever and Alicia never helped her, why is she helping the new girl instead? Dylan Marvil is willing to get to the bottom of this, and she is willing to fight hard, but will it be enough to take down Massie Block?? Once again, being the daughter of Meri-Lee Marvil has its privileges especially being able to find dirt on Massie….

**Kristen Gregory-** Captain of the soccer team, part of the most popular clique in the school, a straight A student, and is going out with Plovert, can things get any better??? But what happens when Alicia's new BFF tops her at everything, but doesn't seem to care so much. Not only is Massie Block stealing her spotlight on the soccer team, and Alicia's BFF she's also getting the grades. Immediately Kristen hates the new girl, but once she gets to know her she realizes she's not half bad. Will she realize that there's more to life than being the best? That Massie couldn't care less where she stands, or she does but something else is bothering her?

**Claire Lyons- **Going out with Cam Fisher and is more than happy about their relationship. She really likes the new girl, and soon they become friends. She's really close to Derrick, they were best friends since birth, but when her new friends starts stealing the players heart without even realizing it, will she help Massie get closer to Derrick, which will help both, or will she decide against it in order to keep Massies heart in two?

**Derrick Harrington- **Male Alpha of BOCD, captain of the boys soccer team, and is the biggest player in the school. Every girl lusts him, but when the new girl comes, he is immediately awestruck by her beauty and brains. But for some reason she's not as interested in him as the other girls, it seems as if she just wants to be his friend. But for that reason exactly he falls for her. And that causes him to be desperate and ask Claire for advice. Will his best friend help him get the girls of his dreams or will she vote against it in order to protect her friend? But when word gets out that Massie only wanted to use Derrick for some reason, they start a war that has the whole school talking. Sadly though the amber eyed brunette leaves, out of nowhere and Derrick can't help but wonder what she was using him for and why she left. The worst thing that won't stop bugging him is the fact that he never had the chance to tell her those 3 words…

**Josh Hotz- **Dating Alicia Rivera and is in luh-ve with her, he is also part of the A-list crowd and he is best friends with Derrick Harrington. The only drama in his life is the war between the Harringtons and the Riveras. But when new girl, Massie Block, comes to town she manages to stir things around. Not only is Derrick becoming a love struck puppy but the war between his girlfriend and best friend is cooling down…finally. What can be wrong? The new girl wont date Derrick, and war between the two starts when he finds out she has been using him….They'll work things out, right? Wrong…but love always comes around, or so he believes because of what happened with him and Alicia.

**Cam Fisher- **Going out with sweetheart Claire Lyons. He suspects trouble when she starts hanging around Derrick, her best friend, more often. But what he doesn't know is that Derrick only wants advice to win the new girls heart. Will accusing Clair of cheating ruin their relationship? But things go wrong when war between the two starts and his girlfriend is facing tough trouble in picking sides…and so is he. When they build up a plan to bring the two together, one that could have worked, Massie leaves. Leaving Derrick acting like a sad and lonely puppy, will he and Claire be able to bring Massie back or will it be too late because of a specific redhead bitch…

**Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley**- they are who they are except Chris is dating Kristen and Kemp is crushing on Massie which annoys Derrick, and Kemp is willing to help Dylan but will he decide otherwise once he hears of her cruel plan??


	2. NewMissionNewGirl

**Heyy thanks for the reviews they made me happy **

**So now that I know that at least some people want to read this I m going to update whenever I have free time I promise!!! **

**Alright so here is the first Chapter….**

……**.**

**The Block Estate-California**

**Massies Room**

**Tuesday, August 6****th**

**2:30pm**

"Ehmagod Massie!! You won't believe who just asked me out!!" Kelsey screams into the phone. Massie signs as she flips through the pages of Teen Vogue. California was getting boring, she hasn't gotten a major mission in the past year and it was driving her crazy. Massie loves the sound her computer makes as soon as she has been given a new mission, in other words she loves being a spy! She remembers the day that her parents first told her about this school and how she has to keep it a secret. She remembers how she didn't want to go and leave Westchester, but now she's more than happy that her parents didn't listen to her back then.

Massie snapped back into reality, and answered Kelsey, "Who?"

"Jeremy, Massie! The guy I liked for the past month! Ehmagod I m soo excited! You are the first one I told, so what do you think?? Should I say yes like now or will that be too desperate??" Kelsey says. Massie listens to her friend ramble on about how great Jeremy is and how she needs help to deciding whether she should play H2G **(AN- hard to get in case u don't know though I think u do lol). **She can't believe how easy Kelsey has it, she doesn't have to worry about anything other than clothes, status and boys. Massie, on the other hand, has to keep her identity as a spy a secret and that's harder than it seems, especially when you have to move from home to home once someone gets suspicious.

As Massie was about to tell Kelsey to say yes, she heard _BomBimBomBimBomBim.... _Excited she ran to her computer and saw the flashing light indicating her new mission. "Say yes, I got to go. Bye. See you tomorrow!" And without waiting for an answer Massie hung up. She sat down on her purple chair and clicked the flashing envelope on her computer. Slowly she read what it said:

_Dear Massie Block,_

_ Your skills as a spy so far has impressed our professionals who decided to challenge you with a new mission. This mission that you are about to be given requires you to move to Westchester. Your identity as a spy was not be discovered and if by any chance we see that your mission is suspected then you must immediately leave Westchester. Your mission is: __**TO UNDERSTAND WHY THE HARRINGTONS AND THE RIVERAS ARE IN A HUGE BUSINESS WAR BY GETTING TO KNOW THEIR BOY, DERRICK HARRINGTON. YOU MUST FIND INFORMATION ON THE HARRINGTONS THAT CAN BE USED AGAINST THEM. THERE IS NO NEED TO FIND INFORMATION ABOUT THE RIVERAS THAT IS ANOTHER MISSION FOR ANOTHER SPY. **_

_Thank You and Best Regards,_

_The SSP_

Massie ran down the stairs to inform her parents, and then she went back to her room and started packing. She cannot wait to leave California, she might miss her Alpha spot, and so-called friends; but she is Massie Block and she was already used to this.

………………………………………………

**Plane to Westchester**

**First Class**

**Friday, September 9****th**

**6:30AM**

Kendra Block shook Massie in order for her to get up. Yawning Massie looks outside and sees Westchester, for some reason the sight looked familiar but she was too tired to reason why. When the plane landed, Massie swung her Louis Vouitton purse over her shoulders and examined her outfit. Her waist-length hair was blown dried to perfection and cascaded down her back. She wore dark wash true religions with a purple top from BCBG, and a leather jacket from Guess that matched her leather Frye boots. _Hmmm, _Massie thought as she took one last look at herself, _a 9.7, not bad... _She was proud of her sense of style, yet sad that she wore such an ah-mazing outfit to the plane. But she needs to make an impression when she walks into school in 2 hours.

……………………………

**BOCD**

**Homeroom**

**Friday, September 9****th**

**8:25AM**

_Mission: Find out who Derrick Harrington is, become friends-keep it that way, _Massie thought as she realized that she doesn't want him to think she wants to be more than friends, he will just ruin her mission if that ever happens. Massie took a deep breath and walked into homeroom, only to see a familiar face that belongs to the Spanish beauty…..

**AN- I really wanted to update so I did but it's not that long because I have sooo much hw **

**Thanks for reviewing **** I already said that before but I don't care **

**I ll try to update again tomorrow**


	3. ByeCrush, HelloFriend

**Thank you so muchhhh for the reviews**

**They make me sooo happy and also they make me want to write more lol**

**Alright so here is Chapter 2!! **

………………………

**BOCD**

**Homeroom**

**Friday, September 9****th**

**8:30AM**

"Hello, there! Who are you??" the teacher asked. _Ewww, _Massie thought, _she is in desperate need of an eyebrow wax, haircut, new clothes, and in other words a complete makeover!! _Massie chuckled to herself, and then she realized the whole class was staring at her. How great, she's going to make a fool of herself on her first day.

Suddenly Massie realized she was being asked a question, she snapped back into Alpha mood and said, "Massie Block, I'm new." When she hears an "Ehmagod," come from the familiar face, she turns and memories of an old friend start filling her head. She then remembers her name, Alicia Rivera, her old best friend when she used to live in Westchester. Massie looked at Alicia's outfit, and smiled to herself, _once a Lauren always a Lauren. _She was wearing a white halter Ralph Lauren top, a black Ralph Lauren blazer covered her bare arms, skinny dark wash Ralph Lauren jeans, and red flats from Marc Jacobs. On the empty seat next to her sat her red Coach bag. Her long and shiny black hair was straightened and pulled into a side ponytail. At least she will have one friend to talk to.

"Ahhh, good to know… Now we need someone to escort you through this day and help you get from class to class, do we have any volunteers?" the teacher, whose name Massie still didn't know, asked the class. Immediately Alicia raises her hand. "Alright, I guess Alicia will help you around Mayssie."

Massie glared at her teacher, and said "It is nawt Mayssie, it is Massie as in classy. Got it? And I thought you were a teacher." The class covered their mouths from laughing, which gave Massie a boost of confidence. The teacher though let out a weak laugh of embarrassment and pointed to Alicia as to indicate that she should sit in the empty seat next to her. Gracefully, Massie moved to the back row and sat down. She silently took out her phone, and looked through her contacts. She stopped when she saw **Alicia Rivera, **she clicked on her name and wrote a text.

**MASSIE: hey, it's Massie Block, remember me, Leesh?? **

When Alicia's phone beeped she knew that she was sitting next to her old BFF. Then her phone beeped again, she looked down to read the text.

**ALICIA: omg, Massie! I missed you so much and of course I remember you! Who wouldn't?? :P**

**MASSIE: I missed you 2! Thx for volunteering 2 b my "escort"**

**ALICIA: anytime. We wouldn't want u 2 b forced 2 hang out with an LBR**

**MASSIE: course not ;) **

As Alicia was typing a reply, the bell rang. They both got up and welcomed each other properly, meaning hugs and "omg, I missed you so much." They left the class together and they were both shot glares of envy from the other girls, and looks of want from the guys. Massie heard other girls whisper and saw them pointing at her, she signed, being the "new kid" was nothing new to her. She sneaked a peek at Alicia, who was strutting by Massie's side like a professional.

"So, Leesh, where to now?" Massie asked Alicia who slowed down a little.

"Since you are going to be following me, I guess you are going to come with me to my classes. Well, we now have English with Dylan, Derrick, and Josh, my boyfriend," Alicia smiled when she said Josh's name.

"Derrick, as in Derrick Harrington?" Massie asked, curious to see if Alicia was friends with the boy, even though their parents weren't.

"Yea…do you know him?" Alicia asked after answering Massie's question.

"Not really, it's a long story, I'll tell you later," Massie answered eager to talk about something else, she was afraid Alicia might become suspicious and Massie could not be able to explain now.

"Does it have to do with SSP?" Alicia whispered. Massie froze, how could she have forgotten that she told Alicia about the spy program she joined? It was a relief knowing that she could talk to Alicia about it, yet it made Massie worried that Alicia might spill her secret, she cannot be sure if she can still trust Alicia, 5 years can really change a person.

"As I said before it's a long story," Massie whispered back, hoping Alicia would read her mind and drop the topic. Luckily she did, and they both walked into English class together. As the teacher scolded them for being late, a specific boy catches Massie's eye. When he looks up and catches her staring, his shaggy blond hair falls into his brown eyes. His gaze sent shivers down her spine, which caused Massie to look away right in time to follow Alicia to the back row.

………………………………………………**..**

**BOCD**

**English Class**

**Friday, September 9****th**

**9:00AM**

Massie was bored; she already knew everything the teacher was talking about. That's another thing about being a spy; the program requires you to know all the material you learn in school beforehand that way you won't have to worry about school work and could focus on your mission. She was sitting next to the redhead girl, named Dylan Marvil. She seemed nice, and she was one of Alicia's friends. As hard as Massie had tried to focus on her conversation with Dylan earlier, her eyes continued to wander to the blond boy. She was definitely attracted to him, if only she knew his name. Massie ripped a piece of paper out of her binder and scribbled something on it; she folded it and passed it to Dylan.

When Dylan received the piece of paper she read it to herself.

_To Dylan, _

_Who's the boy with the shaggy blond hair and brown eyes that's sitting on the other side of Josh?_

_3 Massie_

Dylan looked at the paper, shocked. She could not believe that this new girl was already crushing on Derrick Harrington. She cannot be friends with a girl who she is going to have to destroy, unless she could get Massie to unlike Derrick. She'll have to keep them apart; with this thought she wrote a note on the paper to Massie, then folded it and passed it to her.

_To Massie,_

_That's Derrick Harrington, but if you know what's good for you, then you'll stay away for him_

_He's such a player and heartbreaker, plus he's so mine ;)_

_-Dylan_

Massie caught Dylan smirking when she saw Massie's sad face. _Wow, _Massie thought, _nice girl isn't as nice as she seemed. _ Once Massie knew it was the Harrington boy, she wasn't planning on crushing on him, only become his friend. But something told Massie that that's easier said than done considering her attraction to him. Sometimes Massie wondered why she chose such a life for herself, but whenever this question came it left faster than it arrived. She took one last look at Derrick as her crush and when she looked away he was no longer a crush, but rather a stranger soon to be her friend.


	4. You,Me and her

**Thanks for the reviews**

**As I said before I am updating whenever I can…..**

**Omg I am soooo happy you guys like this!!! I want some advice on what you guys think should happen….pleaseee**

**Alrightttt so here is the next chapterrr: CHAPTER 3!!! Lol**

………………………………………**.**

**BOCD**

**Lunch/ Cafeteria**

**Friday, September 9****th**

**12:05PM**

Massie walked towards the doors of the Cafeteria by herself. Alicia told her to sit at **TABLE 18, **if she ever finds it. Or at least that's what Massie thinks she heard; it was hard to understand Alicia as she was being pulled away by Josh. Massie didn't even need to think twice about where they were going, it was kind of obvious, besides Massie took this to her advantage she gets to make her big entrance alone. Those who haven't already seen the new girl heard about the new girl. But there's nothing better than making a big entrance during lunch.

As Massie got closer to the doors, the noise got louder and louder. She took a deep breath before pushing both doors open and strutting in the Cafeteria. All eyes were on her and the only sound that was heard was the one made by Massie's boots hitting the floor. Again, Massie's eyes naturally darted the cafeteria and landed on Derrick, who was staring at her. For some reason she cannot understand, he was the only one that caught her eye. She looked at his table and saw the prettiest girls in school sitting there including Dylan Marvil. She trusted her instincts and decided that that table is **TABLE 18. **When she reached the table, Dylan gave her a look saying _remember-what-I-told-you. _Massie ignored Dylan and smiled at everyone else. When Massie was about to introduce herself, Alicia and Josh came to the table both with big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hey Massie, I can see you found **TABLE 18" **Alicia let out a small laugh, "I guess I'm going to make the introductions. Everyone this is –"

"Massie Block, I can introduce myself," Massie said.

"Alright then why don't we all just introduce ourselves, I'm Alicia Rivera," Alicia said right before sitting down next to Josh.

"Josh Hotz," the Spanish looking hottie that lived up to his last name said.

"Dylan Marvil, but you already know that since we met earlier today," Dylan said.

"Kristen Gregory, soccer captain," the blond toned girl with icy blue eyes bragged.

"Claire Lyons," Claire smiled with both her mouth and blue eyes. Her bangs rested on her forehead, and her long blond hair was loose. She was pretty, but not like Massie. Massie had a feeling that Claire was the nicest one out of all of them.

"Cam Fisher," Cam said. Massie looked at his eyes, one blue and one green. _That's not weird, _Massie sarcastically thought.

"Cool eyes," Massie nicely said to Cam. She was trying to make friends which means starting off on the right foot with everyone, Dylan is an exception.

"I'm Kemp Hurley and this is Chris Plovert," Kemp winked flirtatiously, after he introduced Chris who had his mouth full. Massie thought he looked kinda cute, but couldn't compare to Derrick. Kemp's green eyes were not like Derrick's chocolate brown ones, and his brown curly hair could not match up to Derrick's shaggy blonde hair that fell into his eyes. _Just friends, _Massie reminded herself.

When Chris finished chewing, he turned to Kemp and jokingly said, "You just had to introduce me too?? What part of we are all going to introduce ourselves don't you get??"

Kemp laughed and looked at Massie while talking to Chris, "Sorry."

Massie took the empty seat next to Derrick, if she was going to complete her mission, she better start being his friend now. _The sooner the better_, Massie thought, _I need to finish this mission and leave before I start liking it here._ Soon enough everyone was engaged in conversation, Dylan was talking to Claire and Cam, Kristen to Kemp and Chris, and Alicia and Josh were talking. This left Derrick listening to his iPod, and Massie drinking her Vitamin Water.

"How can you drink that stuff?" Derrick mumbled.

Massie barely heard him, so she said, "Excuse me?"

"I was asking you how can you drink that stuff," Derrick said more loudly. Massie looked at him and chuckled quietly.

"How can you listen to music so loudly? Besides its good," Massie said back. She took another sip of her drink and smiled, "Aaahhhhh…"

Derrick laughed, "I'm Derrick Harrington by the way."

"Oh yea, you didn't introduce yourself," Massie pointed out, "I'm –"

"Massie Block, I already know," Derrick said.

Dylan looked at Massie and Derrick who were talking and laughing. She was oozing with jealousy, Dylan thought she told the new girl to stay away from Derrick, but she probably didn't get the message. Dylan turned her attention back to Claire and Cam, who didn't seem to mind the fact that she hasn't said anything for the past few minutes. That only angered her more, she decided to sit quietly. Less than a minute passed when she figured that sitting quietly is not her thing. After some thought, Dylan decided to ruin Massie's "fun time" with _her _Derrick, or at least soon to be _her _Derrick, so she got up and pulled a chair in between Massie and Derrick.

"Heyy guys! What are you talking about?" Dylan asked with faux sweetness.

"Massie just asked me if we, meaning you and me and me and you, were going out, and I was about to ask her why she would say that, but then you came and I think it's better to ask you what you told Massie that caused her to come up with this conclusion," Derrick raised his eyebrows as he curiously asked Dylan.

Dylan blushed and looked at Massie, who had an innocent face on, but Dylan knew better than to fall for that look. She knew Massie was out there to get her. She immediately straightened up and was about to answer when Massie spoke first.

"Derrick, you can still ask me! Dylan told me during English to stay away from you because you are hers, she wrote and I quote, 'he's so mine,' end quote" Massie said smiling. She could see Dylan was pissed, but what Dylan said before honestly led Massie to believe that she was going out with Derrick. No one says someone is theirs unless they are going out, DUH!!

Derrick ignored what Dylan said and he stared into Massie's amber eyes and asked, "What made her tell you to stay away from me?" Derrick was smirking, and Massie almost blushed, before she remembered to stay friends with Derrick Harrington, meaning no flirting back.

"I asked her what's the name of the boy that looks like a dog, and she said Derrick Harrington," Massie said, she was cracking up at her own joke, while Derrick faked looking hurt.

"That hurt, Block, real bad," Derrick said.

"I'm sorry," Massie said back, trying to hold her laughter.

"No you are not," Derrick said back this time he was the one laughing, which caused Massie to start laughing as well. Soon the bell rang and everyone got up to go to class.

**BOCD**

**Front Entrance**

**Friday, September 9****th**

**3:05PM**

Massie sat down under the shade of the big oak tree in front of the school. She found this tree the most inviting out of BOCD's front lawn, plus she had to wait until 3:15PM for Isaac, the Block's driver to pick her up. Massie was early because she rushed out of class as soon as the bell ringed, not wanting to deal with Dylan anymore. Dylan was so conceited, and to her everything revolved around her. She even told Massie to stop being jealous of her relationship with Derrick. Massie laughed as she remembered how she answered Dylan, she replied with one of her famous comebacks. The conversation went like this, "Am I Alicia Silverstone in 1995?" "No. Why?" "Because you seem to see me as Clueless". **(AN-sorry that sucked lol) **

"What are you laughing about?" Derrick popped out of nowhere. His insides were filled with joy each time he saw Massie. It's not like he hasn't liked a girl before, it was just something about Massie that made him slowly fall for her. Maybe it's her laugh, her smile, her glowing amber eyes, or her shiny brown hair. There was something about her, and he was sure that she liked him back. Every girl likes Derrick Harrington, and because of that he developed a reputation of breaking girl's hearts. So if he asks her out, there's no way she'll reject him… right??

"EHMAGOD!!!" Massie screams, yet when she saw it's Derrick she smiled. "Are you stalking me?"

"Maybe," Derrick answers, "Massie, I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

Massie could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. Derrick Harrington was asking her out, on a date. On any normal circumstances she wouldn't even hesitate on saying yes. But because of her mission, she was forced to rethink her answer.

"Uh-" as Massie was about to answer she was interrupted by Alicia.

"MASSIE!!" Alicia screamed. When she saw Massie and Derrick sitting next to each other she took a while to ask, "Am I interrupting something?"

Both Derrick and Massie were silent. In response Derrick placed his earphones in his ears and listened to his iPod touch, hoping Alicia would leave soon. But Massie took this gesture as if Derrick couldn't care less, so she got up and offered Alicia to go to the Westchester Mall. Alicia said of course and they both walked to the Block's Range Rover, which just arrived. Before Massie entered the car, she looked back at Derrick who was staring at her with sadness in his eyes. He could not believe he let Alicia ruin his moment with Massie. He got up and left the oak tree as the Range Rover distanced.

**AN- So tht was chapter 3**

**Sorry it took me long to update, I attempted to make this long…**

**Hopefully u guys think its good enough **

**Tell me what you think **

**And btw I m planning on making Dylan the selfish bitch, but she has no chance against Massie ! lol **


	5. Yes or No, Maybe So

**Heyy everyone!**

**I just wanted to let u know tht each time before I write a new chapter I reread all the reviews and they inspire me lol, so thankyou!! **

**Tht sounded kinda cheesy "they inspired me" but whatever…**

**I wanted to know if u guys like the way I m writing it, mostly in Massie's point of view,**

**If u want to i can write other peoples point of view, but Idk whos so its ur choice, whose point of view do u want me to write from???**

**Here is chapter 4:**

**Westchester Mall**

**Juicy Couture**

**Friday September 9****th**

**4:30PM**

"Should I get purple, pink, brown, or black?" Massie asked Alicia as she held each colored Juicy sweats up to her body. Winter is approaching and nothing is better than walking around the house in matching Juicy Couture sweat pants and sweatshirts. Massie waited for Alicia to examine the colors next to Massie's skin before she answered.

"Urghh…. they will all look great on you, get all of them," Alicia said it then laughed, "What about me?" She was holding red, blue, and pink Juicy sweats next to her body. When Massie told her to buy all of them she smiled and gave it to the worker who was holding her other choices. Alicia then told Massie that she is going to pay and walked up to the register. The cashier lady gave Alicia a puzzled look as she attempted to ask Alicia how she is going to pay for all these, but she was interrupting by Alicia's Visa in her face. After Alicia was handed her bag she looked for Massie, who she found was debating between two tops, one purple one black. Alicia crept up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Boo!"

Massie screamed so loudly that the people outside the store turned and looked. While Massie was recovering from that scream, Alicia was laughing so hard, she barely managed to say, "Get-both-and-pay-now!"

**Westchester Mall**

**Princess Nails**

**Friday September 9****th**

**5:00PM**

After both Massie and Alicia had about 6 bags each from Ralph Lauren, Juicy Couture, Channel, BCBG, Armani, and True Religion, they decided to get mani-pedis. When they were both sitting down, Massie let out a sigh and Alicia looked at her.

"I missed hanging out with you," Massie said and Alicia smiled. Alicia has been feeling the exact same way, ever since Massie left she didn't have any friends that she could tell everything to without being judged. Massie though would listen to her and advice her on what to do, plus she has great style and would never say no to a shopping trip. When they were both done with everything, it was about 6:00PM, and Massie invited Alicia to sleep over. After a few phone calls, they exited the mall and got inside the Range Rover.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Friday September 9****th**

**6:30PM**

"Massie, what's the deal with you and Derrick?" Alicia asked. Massie knew that this topic will be brought up, and she has been thinking on what to tell Alicia. So at this point, Massie should be prepared yet she had no idea what to say.

"Nothing," Massie replied. She knew it wasn't the best answer but it gave her a little longer to come up with something better.

"Come on Mass, I'm not stupid," Alicia said, "Tell me what you wouldn't tell me before English class."

Since Massie couldn't come up with anything she decided that the best thing to tell Alicia was the truth. So she began to explain to her why she moved back to Westchester, and how she needs to be friends with Derrick and get him to spill secrets about his family. Massie left out the part in the letter from the Secret Spy Program that said that there's someone who's going to be spying on Alicia. Other than that she told Alicia everything up until school ended.

Alicia looked at her in a way to say I know you are leaving something out then she said, "Massie, what did Derrick tell you before I came to the oak tree?"

Massie looked around the room, and knew that the next part was going to be hard to say and even harder to believe partially because she felt something when she was around Derrick, and also because if Derrick likes her then that would ruin her plan to stay friends with him. She took a deep breath and quickly blurted, "Heaskedmeoutonadate!"

Alicia let out a nervous laugh and asked Massie to repeat herself. This time Massie said the news more slowly which allowed Alicia to understand and gasp. "What did you say?"

"You interrupted right when I was about to answer him," Massie said, "I was going to say no and that I want to be just friends."

For some reason Alicia started laughing so hard. Massie looked at her oddly, not understanding what was so funny. Finally Alicia stopped laughing, and saw Massie's confused face. She then started explaining. "No girl ever thought about rejecting Derrick, you are the first girl that I know who even thought about saying 'no'. Ehmagod Massie, what are you going to do? He ahbviously likes you. I'm not supposed to want you guys together considering you are my BFF and his family are rivals of mine but come awn Mass! You two would be so cute together!"

"Leesh, I can nawt go out with him! Re-mem-ber? I need to get him to spill secrets; the only way that I can do that is by becoming friends with him!" Massie said. She ended up disappointing herself. Of course she wanted to go out with him, but that will distract her.

"Are you serious? The only way to get him to spill secrets is through his heart! But on the other hand, if you do go out with him, your relationship would end up being like any other relationship he had, meaning you go out, he cheats on you, and he dumps you. He's such a player," Alicia rolled her eyes, but the more she thought about it the more it made sense for Massie to say no, that way she'll make him fall for her even more. "Massie I'm a genius!"

"You do realize it was my idea to say no?" Massie laughed as she pointed this out. Alicia seemed overly excited over nothing.

"You don't get it, do you? You are going to reject him, and tell him you want to be just friends. This will cause him to start falling for you harder than he ever expected to fall for a girl. You'll continue to want to be his friend only, and then date Kemp, who totally likes you by the way. You're going to be making him jealous as you are playing hard to get! It's genius, what do you think?" Alicia said. She was pacing around the room and stopped when she was done, then she looked at Massie and waited for a response.

"I think that's overly mean, but I like it! Anyway, why do you want to break his heart so badly?" Massie said. It was hard not to hold back her bitchy side. But according to the girls' at this school, Derrick was a total heartbreaker and it's about time someone beats him at his own game.

**AN- okay so thts chapter 4**

**I know its not tht good but I felt like updating **

**What do you think of Alicias "evil" plan???**

**Personally I like it, but I can change it if you guys want something else**

**Like for Massie to say yes…..**

**But remember that I need him to find out he was being used….**

**I have an idea how that's going to work, I wont spill now **

**Anyway do you want Massie to date Kemp to get Derrick jealous or someone else??**

**I have to bring Claire and Kristen into this more…but I kinda like it being focus on mostly Massie and Derrick. Some Alicia, Dylan and guy Massie will use to make Derrick jealous (Kemp?), so tell me what you think pleaseee**

**Also I really like Alicia's character in this! Lol I always wanted her to be the true, loyal, and nice friend to Massie! But Lisi kept making her "power-hungry"**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED **** SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS.**

**THE FASTER YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I UPDATE, BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE! Thnx**


	6. AN sooo sorry but this is important !

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!**

**I m going to post a POLL on my profile**

**I **want to know which story you guys want me to work on the most

**Either **

**IT'S A LOVE-HATE RELATIONSHIP**

**or**

**LOVE COMES AROUND**

_**Pleaseee read both before you chose one!!**_

_**p.s. I m definitely going to write both stories eventually but I need to know which one you want me to finish first**_

_**pps I m really sorry if u thought this was another chapter!**_

_**I promise I will update frequently as soon as I know which story you guys like better so I can focus on that one the most !!!!!!!!**_

**PLEASE VOTE!!!!!!**

**Love 3,**

**xofldhckyxo**


	7. NothingNew

**Heyy guys… thanks for the reviews and for voting**

**So basically everyone (including me hehe) wanted Love Comes Around **

**Sorry for not updating in a long time because I was busy with school work and everything **

**I m writing this chapter in derricks point of view....**

**Yea so here is chapter five**

……………………………**.**

**The Harrington's Estate**

**Derrick's Room**

**Friday September 9****th**

**5:00PM**

Derrick called his driver as soon as Massie left him with no answer. He was supposed to go hand out at Cam's house but after asking Massie to go out with him and watching her leave with Alicia without responding, he felt as if he needed to go home and rethink everything that happened.

Derrick has been lying on his bed for two hours, he had no idea what he did wrong and what caused Massie to hesitate in answering. Although he shouldn't be worried, he was. He never had girl trouble; in fact he doesn't know what this situation even is. It's obvious she likes him, who doesn't? There was nothing new in asking a girl out, it was the same process each time but with a different girl. He was used to this; even more this was part of his everyday cycle. But something about Massie Block made him nervous, something about her made him actually like her. Derrick shook his head and let his blond hair fall into his eyes, something that all the girls loved.

It wasn't long before Derrick realized that he has no other option other than calling Claire. He was kind of nervous though. Claire and he were best friends since they were born but never did they talk about girl trouble. Except for one time in the second grade Derrick smiled at the memory of the beautiful brown haired girl who didn't give him the time of day. She was the first girl he ever liked, but she moved before the year ended, and he never saw her since. He couldn't remember her name though, which made him upset. He signed as he got out of bed and walked towards his desk.

Derrick picked up his blue covered Envytouch and speed-dialed Claire. He waited impatiently for her to pick up the phone. When she didn't, he didn't hesitate to call again. This time she picked up and her sweet voice was heard over the line when she said, "Hey Derrick!"

Derrick took a while to figure out how he's going to word his problem. "Hi I ummm……I asked Massie out," Derrick decided to just state that fact first; he anxiously waited for Claire's response.

"That's great, Derrick, I guess," Claire said. She had no idea why Derrick was calling her to tell her he asked Massie out. It was nothing new; he was always going out girls meaning he always asked them out. But Massie is the new girl, only one day at BOCD and she already got asked out by the "most wanted" guy in school, _she's one lucky girl, _Claire sarcastically thought. Of course she loved Derrick but as a best friend, nothing more, yet she couldn't understand why all the girls were so obsessed with the star goalie. "What did she say?" Claire asked even though she could easily guess the answer to that question.

"She didn't answer me," Derrick answered and Claire could sense both the sadness and worry in his tone.

"Alright," Claire tried to understand but since she couldn't reason why she asked, "What exactly happened?"

Derrick explained everything from the start of the day to now. It felt nice to be able to share his thoughts with someone else but it also felt kind of weird talking to someone about your feelings. He heard Claire sign after he asked her what he should do.

"I don't know Derrick," Claire answered, "Maybe she wants to be just friends with you-"

Derrick cut Claire off not wanting to take in the possibility that he could be rejected by the girl he actually likes. "Or maybe she didn't want to upset Alicia and refuse to hang out with her so she could answer me! Yea that's it; I'm going to talk to Massie now so she could say YES. Thanks Claire." Derrick said. He wanted desperately to believe everything he just said but he didn't know if he could. Before Derrick hung up, he said, "This conversation never happened." Then Claire heard the line go dead.

…………………………………….

**The Lyons Estate**

**Claire's room**

**Friday September 9****th**

**5:15PM**

Claire was confused. She just got off the phone with Derrick, who spilled about everything that happened between him and the new girl. Sure she was best friends with Derrick, but they never had a talk about anything like this. He never talked to her about girls simply because he never had any girl trouble. Though the fact that this girl was able to make Derrick go crazy like that, caused Claire to admire her. She was then upset that she didn't get to know her well during school, so Claire decided that tomorrow she will attempt to become friends with the new girl but now she had to get ready for her date with Cam.

Claire smiled at the thought of seeing Cam in less than an hour. He was going to pick her up at 6:00PM and they were going to go to the movies. Claire walked into her closet. Alicia already helped her pick her outfit which was placed in the corner waiting for her to wear it. Claire tied her hair up in a bun and took a short 10 minute shower carefully not getting her hair wet. She exited the bathroom and walked to her walk-in closet. After she got dressed, she took her hair out of its bun and she let fall down her back in its naturally straight way. Claire walked back to the bathroom, she pinned her bangs back which showed her flawless forehead. She decided to put mascara, and some light pink blush on her cheekbones. She then picked her favorite watermelon flavored Cover Girl lip-gloss, applied it and walked over to her full length mirror to examine herself. When she looked at her reflection she saw a beautiful girl wearing a light blue Gucci top that complemented her figure as it tightened at the waist and flowed down to her upper thighs, for bottoms she had on white 7 For All Men Kind jeans and metallic heels from Gucci that made her at least 2 inches taller. In her bag she placed her phone, iPod, lip-gloss, and a bag of gummies to share with Cam. Just saying his name gave her butterflies.

As Claire was walking down the stairs, she heard the doorbell ring; she rushed down the stairs trying not to trip with her high heels. When she reached the bottom she saw Cam wearing his beat-up leather jacket waiting at her doorstep. Cam smiled when he saw his girlfriend come up to greet and soon they were both in Harris's car driving to the movies.

………………………………………

**The Harrington's Estate**

**Derrick's Room**

**Friday September 9****th**

**6:00PM**

Derrick was pacing around his room, trying to figure out how he's going to re-ask out Massie. Why was he getting so nervous over a girl? He couldn't figure it out but he decided that he's better off playing it cool either way. Derrick stopped walking around and sat down on his blue swivel chair next to his desk. He logged on to his AIM, only to realize that he doesn't know what Massie's AIM is, so he crossed that option off. He then got up and walked around his room in search for his phone. He found it sitting in his bookshelf. Derrick looked through his contacts, silently hoping that he will have Massie's number. Surprisingly he did but instead of it saying **Massie B. **like all his other contacts with the first name and the initial of last name it said **Massie rocks your sox! **Derrick laughed at her choice of words. He thought it was cute in a friendly way but it wasn't flirty, _maybe Claire was right, _Derrick thought for only a minute before he shook that thought away. Derrick decided not to change her name and keep what she wrote.

Derrick took a deep breath before calling Massie. After a few rings she picked up, and he could hear Alicia's voice in the background but most importantly he could hear Massie's angelic voice saying, "Hello?"

**I know it was kinda suckish but I felt bad for not updating for awhile so I updated this**

**I hope you guys like it, I did something new! I wrote it in Derrick's and Claire's point of view**

**But the next will be Massie's point of view since I like that better….**

**Tell me if you want me to write about Cam's and Claire's date**

**So yea that's all for now, please review**


	8. JustFriends

**Heyy so thanks for the reviews**

**This chapter is going to be about Claires and Cams date and Derrick and Massie's phone conversation**

**So yea …lol **

**This is going to be MASSINGTON **** but you are just going to have to keep reading to get to the massington parts … hopefully you will like this chapter!**

…………………………………

**Westchester Mall**

**Movie Theater**

**Friday September 9****th**

**6:10PM**

Claire and Cam walked hand in hand to the Movie Theater after entering the Westchester Mall. As they walked through the familiar building, they passed several kids from their school who gave them either smiles or glares of envy. This though was expected considering they were the cutest couple in BOCD, not the hottest since Alicia and Josh scored that title but the cutest. Claire looked at Cam and saw his dark hair covering his eyes.

"Your hair has gotten longer you know?" Claire randomly states. Cam laughed at what she said; of course he noticed it was quite frustrating at times. Especially on the soccer field when he couldn't clearly see what was going on; but other than that he didn't mind it long, mostly because he thought Claire liked it.

When Cam stopped laughing he replied, "I thought you liked it."

"Of course I like it, but it's beginning to cover up your eyes, and I like your eyes," Claire blushed as she confessed her admiration towards Cam's multicolored eyes.

Cam smiled at Claire and he gave her a small kiss on her cheek, something he has begun doing lately. "Do you want me to get it cut?" he asked her, secretly wishing that she would say yes since it had been bothering him lately.

"Whatever you like," Claire said as they kept walking towards the Movie Theater. She was excited to see Sherlock Holmes; unlike other girls she liked movies other than chick flicks.

"By T.I." Cam said before he started laughing which caused even more people to look in their direction. When Claire realized what he meant she started laughing too. And before they knew it they reached the Movie Theater and walked to the cashier to buy tickets to Sherlock Holmes.

…………………………………**.**

**The Block's Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Friday September 9****th**

**6:30PM**

Massie and Alicia were both in their new Juicy sweats that they had bought earlier. Alicia was wearing her pink sweatshirt and sweats, her zipper was less than half way closed which showed her white tank top underneath. Her sweatshirt had Juicy Couture written on the back in fancy silver writing. Massie decided on her royal purple colored one, she also had a white tank top underneath but instead of having her hair down like Alicia she put hers up in a high ponytail.

They were both sitting on Massie's bed gossiping and catching up on things that happened in the last couple of years, Massie's plasma TV was turned on E! in case something interesting catches their eye. As they were talking, Massie's phone went off and Tik Tok, Massie's latest ringtone, started playing throughout her room. She slowly got off the bed and walked towards her Louis Vuitton purse that she had been carrying throughout the day, she dug through it to find her limited edition purple iPhone. Being a spy had its privileges, especially getting limited edition prizes each time she did something successfully. Massie always wondered how the program managed to get limited edition things, but she was taught never to question spies. When Massie looked at the caller ID, she saw it was an unfamiliar number, so she shrugged and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Massie spoke into her iPhone. She looked at Alicia who was talking on the phone as well, Massie thought it must be Josh, so she concentrated on her conversation with the other person who seemed awfully quiet. "Hello? Who is this?" Massie decided to speak again, when the other line was silent she hung up.

It wasn't long before her phone started playing Tik Tok again, she picked it up and once again said, "Hello?"

But instead of silence she heard that voice that she both hated and loved at the same time. She hated it because she couldn't love it and she loved it because she liked _him_, not that she would ever admit that to anyone. "Hey, Massie its Derrick," Derrick said. It took him a lot of courage to call her again after completely embarrassing himself the first time he attempted to call her.

"Did you just call me 5 minutes ago?" Massie asked suspiciously. She remembered how stealthy she was before when she managed to steal his phone, add her number and return it without him even noticing. That was one of the first lessons she had when she was training to become a spy.

"No," Derrick managed to say. It was hard talking to Massie for some reason, she made him nervous. He still had no idea how he was going to ask her out again.

"Sure," Massie said. Even though he didn't admit to it, Massie knew that it was Derrick who called her but why he didn't say anything left her confused. Secretly she was nervous as hell but there was no way that she was going to show it. She had learned how to hide her feelings, something that she was grateful for.

"Yea so…." Derrick said, "About what we were talking about earlier today, by the tree before Alicia interrupted us…" He was hoping that Massie would realize what he was talking about so he wouldn't have to actually say what he meant. He nervously laughed out of habit.

"Oh yea," Massie acted like it was no big deal even though it totally was considering she was about to tell Derrick Harrington that she doesn't want to go out with him. "I think that we should just be friends…you know?"

Derrick was disappointed; he should have listened to Claire. What made him think that Massie Block would want to go out with him? _But at least she wanted to be friends_, he thought, _"Just friends."_ Derrick grinned deviously as he was planning on ways to make her like him.

"Derrick? Are you still there?" Massie's angelic voice was heard in Derrick's ear.

"Yea, I agree with you," Derrick said, "about being just friends."

Massie panicked. He wasn't supposed to be so cool about it that would ruin Alicia's plan. By now the phone was on speaker and both Massie and Alicia could hear Derrick. Massie looked at Alicia who smiled at her which Massie took as a sign that Alicia was proud of how she was handling the situation. This boosted Massie with confidence so she sat straight and said, "Cool, I think we'll be great friends."

"I think so too," Derrick said but he wanted to be more than great friends. "I'm going to Josh's house, so bye."

"Alicia says hi," Massie said before hanging up. Alicia had her mouth open and lightly slapped Massie's arm. "Ow Leesh that hurt!" Soon enough they were both laughing at their stupidity.

Once they caught their breath, Alicia turned to Massie with a puzzled look on her face which concerned Massie. It hurt anyone to see someone so beautiful look upset, or confused.

"I was talking to Dylan while you were talking to Derrick before," Alicia said. Massie shuttered just by hearing her name, she barely knew Dylan but it was easy to tell that she's a bitch. "She wanted me to warn you to stay away from Derrick, and that I can't be both your friend and hers."

Massie froze. She couldn't help but wonder if Alicia would pick Dylan over her. "What did you say?"

"I told her to go to hell," Alicia said, it didn't take her more than a second to make this decision and she didn't regret anything about it.

**Pleaseeee review!! I know this chapter sucked but watever :P**

**Sorry **** if u expected something better, but I felt like I needed to update since I haven't in a while…**

**Tell me if you want me to write more about Cam's and Claire's date**

**Plus I think I m going to change the rating to T because of the language but I mean they are TEENS!! So yea I think they should curse lol **


	9. RyanJohns

**I havent updated in awhile but I m now **

**Lol so heres chapter 7! **

…………………………**.**

**Westchester Mall**

**Chloe**

**Saturday September 10****th**

**10:45AM**

Massie and Alicia woke up with the feeling of shopping, so they both got dressed and headed for the mall. They were there since 10:00AM and as time passed they saw more and more people come. Massie couldn't stop thinking about Derrick and last night. There was something about him that made her want to be with him. But she couldn't. It was as simple as that, Massie and Derrick can nawt date.

Alicia was looking through sections of clothing in Chloe. Although she already had 6 bags of clothes from yesterday, and only 2 from today she still shopped for more. She couldn't help but wonder what if Derrick actually likes Massie. It's nawt like he won't find another girl but it's been a long time since he actually liked someone. Even Alicia remembers Derrick's undying love towards the brunette in second grade. The more Alicia thought about it, the more she realized that the brunette in second grade was Massie, which means the only girl Derrick actually liked was Massie. Shocked she speed-walked through the store looking for Massie who she found was trying on shoes.

"Mass!" Alicia said, "Derrick liked you in second grade!"

Confused, Massie replied, "I didn't know Derrick Harrington in second grade. Leesh whats wrong with you?"

Alicia rolled her eyes, "You didn't know him because you couldn't care less about the boy who you thought looked like a dog! Massie you always made fun of him but he still liked you!"

Massie's jaw opened wide in disbelief. That was Derrick. The boy, who she made fun of to hide the fact that he was her first crush, was Derrick. But then again, it wasn't like he was nice to her. All his stupid jokes and pranks made her hungry for revenge. This was a better reason to follow through with Alicia's plan, but if he remembers that Massie was the girl in second grade he will never want to be her friend.

"Mass, you are going to catch flies!" Alicia warned Massie jokingly. She shook her head and walked to the cashier. This was all too much. Alicia's parents are in rivalry with the Harrington's, and Derrick's first crush is Massie Block, who secretly likes him too, but she is best friends with Alicia, who is dating Josh Hotz, Derrick's best friend, and one of Alicia's best friends, Dylan, wants to kill Massie since she is in love with Derrick! Alicia signed. She paid for her clothes grabbed her bags and walked to find Massie.

"Are you getting anything?" Alicia asked.

"I don't think so," Massie answered, "I'm too shocked." Massie let out a small laugh. All of a sudden her phone beeped indicating she got a text. Massie searched her Alexander McQueen bag for her iPhone, when she found her phone it read _New Text Message: Derrick Harrington_. Massie opened the text.

**DERRICK: hey Block, where r u?**

**MASSIE: the mall y?**

**DERRICK: meet me in the food court**

**MASSIE: c u there friend ;)**

Alicia wove her hand in front of Massie's face. She sneaked a peek at Massie's phone to see that they were meeting Derrick at the food court. "Is Josh going to be with him?" Alicia asked Massie.

"He didn't say, but come awn! Let's go!" Massie said and got up to leave the store. Alicia could tell Massie was back, and she was ready to play with Derrick's heart. Their plan was cruel, Alicia had to admit, but it was the only way that Alicia can help Massie get to Derrick.

………………………**..**

**Westchester Mall**

**Food Court **

**Saturday September 10****th**

**11:30AM**

Everyone had to stop and absorb the beauty of Massie and Alicia. Their hair was moving with their steps, their eyes focused on their direction, their face showed no emotion yet it radiated waves of beauty. Their expensive designer bags were swinging from side to side, and their outfits were well chosen. Alicia was wearing a Marc Jacobs Shadow Plaid dress, a beige cardigan from Ralph Lauren, and lavender peep toe sandals from Stella McCartney. On her shoulder was her beige Versace bag. Massie was wearing an elegant white dress from French Connection, and a brown Ralph Lauren leather belt tied around the waist, she wore purple sandals from Christian Dior, and a gold Alexander McQueen bag on her shoulder.

They found Derrick sitting at one of the tables with his back to them. So Massie decided to sneak up behind him. As she was about to say "Boo" he turned around to see her with her hands to the side, standing on her toes as much as she could with heels, and her mouth open.

Derrick laughed at her and said, "Not today Block." Massie huffed and sat down in the empty seat next to him. Alicia smiled at Derrick and sat next to Massie.

"Are you here by yourself?" Massie asked Derrick in an attempt to find something to make fun of him. Even though they are supposed to be friends Massie couldn't stop the sudden urge to kiss him, so instead she decided to make fun of him.

"No," Derrick replied, "Josh really wanted to come, I wonder why…" Derrick was looking at Alicia in a way to let her know that Josh was there for her. And as expected her face lit up at the mention of his name.

"Where is he?" Alicia eagerly asked. She always acted un-Alpha like when it came to Josh. They were the perfect couple, and Alicia was not willing to let anything including her Alpha spot ruin their relationship.

"Right here," Josh sat in the chair next to Alicia. Alicia smiled at his arrival and gave him a small peck on the lips. They continued with their conversation flirting and giggling yet actually talking unlike many other couples.

Massie and Derrick sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before Massie stood up and decided to buy a latte. On her way to Starbucks, which was in the food court, someone bumped into her. She looked up apologetically to see a boy who looked about her age. He had short black hair and some bangs, his eyes were the color of the sky, bright blue, and his skin was lightly tan from the summer sun. He was wearing Diesel dark wash jeans a white muscle t-shirt that showed his abs and a black leather jacket from Armani. Massie was breathless, this boy stole her breath. All thoughts about Derrick left her mind.

"Massie Block," the boy said.

"How do you know my name?" Massie asked him. He was beginning to sound mysterious which added on to his hotness.

"I'm Ryan," the boy said and Massie tried not to get lost in his eyes, "does that ring a bell?"

Massie examined his face and all of a sudden she remembered. Ryan Johns was the number one male spy of the year for as long as Massie can remember, and he knows her since she was the number one female spy of the year ever since she joined the program. Everyone had said that they were meant to be together but never were they interested in each other that way. Well that was before Ryan changed, he used to have braces and acne but now his face and teeth showed no sign of that. Massie smiled at Ryan and hugged him. Even though she didn't like him that way, they were still friends or at least acquaintances. Massie wrapped her hands around his neck and she was able to steal a sniff of his ah-mazing cologne. She released him and looked up at his gorgeous face.

"Long time no see," Massie said, "What are you doing in Westchester?"

"My mission," Ryan smirked, "What about you?"

"Same reason," Massie smirked right back at him. She would have asked what his mission was but she knew that he would never tell her.

Derrick was able to see Massie; he was watching her talk to that boy. He took a deep breath and tried to remind himself that he and Massie were just friends. As much as he hated it, it was true. When he saw Massie hug that boy, he felt slightly jealous. He was staring at them and when they looked his way, he focused on his food. But it wasn't long before he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Derrick this is Ryan," Massie said, "and Ryan this is Derrick." She introduced the two, and sat down but instead of taking her seat next to Derrick she sat next to Ryan. Massie had no idea that her actions made Derrick jealous, but his eyes gave away the fact that he liked Massie and he saw Ryan as threat. Only then did Massie realize that she could use Ryan to make Derrick jealous. Massie smiled deviously to herself, _payback_, she thought.

"Hey Derrick," Ryan said nicely.

"How do you two know each other?" Derrick asked envy dripping out of his voice.

"Camp," Ryan said

"School," Massie said the same time as Ryan which made Derrick confused.

"Umm we meet at school and went to the same camp together," Massie managed to cover up.

"Cool," Derrick mumbled and turned his attention back to his food. He pretended to not listen but secretly he was and when he heard Massie ask Ryan to speak with him privately he signed.

Massie and Ryan walked to the side where no one could hear them. Massie was going to ask Ryan to be her "boyfriend" to make Derrick jealous since it was part of the plan, and plus Ryan is by far better looking than Kemp. But before she could say anything Ryan spoke first.

"Mass, I like you," Ryan said, "I know this may sound strange, but will you be my girlfriend?"

Massie was speechless, sure she thought Ryan was hot and all, but she liked Derrick. She looked back at the table to see Derrick's sad face then she saw Alicia's one which reminded her of the plan. Massie signed and looked at Ryan.

"I would love to," Massie said and she smiled at him. Ryan smiled back at Massie and took her hand. Together they walked back to the table.

They sat next to each other, but a little closer. Ryan had his arm around Massie's shoulder and Derrick was glaring at him. Alicia stopped talking to Josh to look at the scene.

"Massie, is there something you want to tell us?" Alicia asked. She was eager for gossip.

"Leesh, this is Ryan Johns and he's my boyfriend as of now." Massie said and smiled at the thought. Alicia was satisfied with the gossip. No enough but she'll get more from Massie later.

They stayed at the mall the whole day. But Derrick left after they had lunch; he felt like a fifth wheel and it was weird since he was never without a date. When he got home it took him a while to realize that Massie is playing his game. She is crossing dangerous territory. He doesn't know much about her, but it didn't take him long to come up with a solution. He decided on showing her who she's messing with, even though she may not know what she got herself into, she will. Derrick sent out a text to all the girls he ever dated.

**DERRICK: hey ;)**

It wasn't much but the wink at the end is sure to get basically all the girls in BOCD to flirt with him on Monday. Derrick smirked, he knew it will take more than that to get Massie to like him, but he wasn't done yet.

**So yea that's the end of this chapter….**

**Hope you like it**

**I love Ryan :O lol buttttt…………. THIS IS DEFINITELY MASSINGTON!! **

**Hehe don't worry… **


	10. CoverUp

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Monday September 12****th**

**6:30AM**

Massie got out of the bathroom with a white towel hugging her body, and another holding her wet hair up on top of her head. She walked over to her mannequin and examined her outfit choice one last time. The light brown shoulder sleeve Chloe dress would look beautiful against Massie's slim figure and it matched perfectly with her bronze pumps from Prada, by the mannequin sat Massie's Michael Kors metallic leather bag. Massie smiled and looked at the time, she had about an hour left. She walked back to the bathroom to blow dry her hair. When she finished she put on her clothes and curled her brown waist-length hair. As she was about to apply makeup to her face, her phone started playing Tik Tok.

Massie walked towards her desk to pick up her iPhone. It read _New Text Message: Alicia Rivera; _with excitement she opened the text.

**ALICIA: we r going 2 b at ur house in 15 minutes**

**MASSIE: kay:) c u soon**

Massie decided to quickly apply her makeup so she'll have time to eat. She kept her look natural by applying some bronze MAC eye shadow and a small hint of blue coming from the mascara. Her lips were glossy and thick thanks to her Cover Girl wetslicks lip-gloss. Massie grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where both of her parents were sitting eating breakfast.

"Good Morning honey," Kendra said and smiled at Massie. Kendra always said Massie got a good sense of style from her. Kendra was wearing black straight leg Ralph Lauren pants, with a Chloe shirt and a Miu Miu cropped jacket. She looked well put together, like always.

"Good morning mom," Massie said, "Alicia should be here in a few minutes, so Isaac won't have to take me today."

"I'll let him know," Kendra took a sip of her coffee. "I invited the Harrington's over for dinner tonight, hopefully that will help you in your mission. I also heard that Ryan Johns is here, have you two met yet?"

"Yea," Massie said uncomfortably, even though she and her mom were close she didn't feel like telling her about Ryan being her boyfriend. "Thanks for the help." Massie's phone ringed, she looked at the text from Alicia indicating that they are waiting for her outside. Massie got up from her seat; she grabbed her Luna Bar and Vitamin water and left the house after saying goodbye to her parents.

………………………

**BOCD  
Front Lawn**

**Monday September 12****th**

**8:15AM**

The five girls strutted out of the Rivera's limo and towards the big oak tree where the soccer boys were sitting except for Derrick. Massie walked to the seat next to Kemp who smiled at her. She stood on her seat on the grass not wanting to get her new dress dirty. She saw Dylan doing the same while Alicia sat on Josh's lap, Kristen sat next to Chris on her Nike gym bag, and Claire sat on Cam's lap. Out of nowhere Ryan comes.

"Hey," Ryan said aiming at Massie. He sat on the grass next to Kemp and motioned for Massie to sit on him she smirked at Dylan and sat on Ryan's lap.

"Hey cutie," Massie said to Ryan and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He frowned in a playful way which caused Massie to laugh and kiss him on the lips. After Saturday they got pretty close. They had dinner with Alicia and Josh after they went shopping all day and luckily Ryan agreed to carry Massie's bags which allowed her to buy a lot. Everyone from their group heard about Ryan so it was no surprise that he would be sitting with them.

Dylan cleared her throat. Everyone looked up to see that she is still standing up and that Kemp is the only one with no one next to him. Massie laughed as Kemp gave Dylan his gym bag to sit on. Everyone went back to conversation and Massie couldn't help but wonder where Derrick was. She was hoping someone would say something, luckily for her Dylan did.

"Where's Derrick?" Dylan asked and Massie pretended not to care.

"He's off with Olivia somewhere," Josh answered which caused the boys to start snickering.

"Duh-livia?" Alicia asked even though she already knew the answer to that question. Alicia looked at Massie, worried a little. This caused Massie to realize that Derrick is going to be harder to play than she thought. But when he comes over later to her house, it will be just them. Massie's heart raced at the thought of being alone with Derrick but she quickly forgot about it and smiled at Ryan.

"Did someone say my name?" Olivia comes to the group with Derrick. She was overly happy which was probably because Derrick had his arm around her shoulder.

"Olivia I think you should go now," Derrick said not sounding one bit sad. Olivia looked at him sadly, but after he winked at her she smiled and walked away. Derrick sat down next to Ryan and Massie. "Hey Block," Derrick smirked at her but looked enviously at Ryan but only Alicia saw that.

"Hey Derrick," Massie smiled at him. She felt Ryan wrapping his arms around her waist. The first bell rang and everyone got up and headed to class. Massie, Alicia, Derrick, Dylan, and Josh were heading to English while Ryan followed Claire and Cam to History, which they had together.

………………………**.**

**BOCD**

**English Class**

**Monday September 12****th**

**9:00AM **

Massie sat down as far away from Dylan as she could which means in front of Derrick who was on the other side of the room. Only two minutes into the class and he's already flirting with the girl next to him. Massie signed, Derrick was driving her crazy with his acts. One day he asks her out, the next he's her friend, and now he was ignoring her. Massie didn't understand that Derrick only ignored Massie to avoid falling for her, and to make her fall for him. Massie taps her pencil on her desk as the teacher was teaching. His lessons were pointless considering nobody ever listens to what he says.

Massie felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned her head back to face Derrick which caused her curls to fall over her shoulder. It took Derrick some strength to stop himself from staring in awe.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" Derrick asked Massie.

"Why? It's not like you are going to use it," Massie said and turned back to the front and continued tapping her pencil. It wasn't long before she felt another tap on her shoulder. This time she turned around annoyed and said, "What?"

"Be nice," Derrick said, "and what makes u think I wasn't going to use the pencil?"

"And what makes you think I care?" Massie snapped. She was supposed to be friends with him but even friends can get annoyed with each other.

"Harsh Block! What happened to being friends?" Derrick said with a look of fake hurt on his face. Even though he looked completely confident, he wasn't. Inside Derrick was wondering if he was pushing his chances with Massie by annoying her. But then again, Massie is not one of those girls who are in love with him, and the only approach that Derrick knows towards a girl who won't fall for him is to annoy her. But last time he tried that was in second grade and it didn't work on the beautiful brunette girl.

Massie opened her mouth to reply with one of her clever comebacks, but she was interrupted with the teacher. "Massie Block!" He yells at her and waits for Massie to turn around so he can continue. "Your second day in this school and you are already interrupting my class!"

"More like you are interrupting my conversation," Massie mumbles but only Derrick could hear her which caused him to start laughing.

"Do you think this is funny, Mr. Harrington?" the teacher asked glaring at Derrick. Derrick didn't stop laughing, even though he tried to, which caused the teacher to get even angrier at the two. "Detention after school both of you!" The teacher says right before the bell rang and everyone left the classroom.

Massie and Derrick had Science next so they walked together in the hall. Neither one of them wanted to be the first to speak, so they walked in silence. Ryan comes from behind them and squeezes in between Massie and Derrick.

"Hey guys," Ryan said happily and kissed Massie's cheek. "I heard we have 5 minutes between classes and I was wondering if u wanted to walk with me somewhere private." As much as Massie didn't mind the idea, she wanted to stay with Derrick. But before she could say anything Derrick spoke.

"Actually, we have science together next. And since it's only Massie's second day here she asked me to show her where it is." Derrick said happy with his cover-up but he was hoping Massie won't say anything else.

"Oh," Ryan said and he looked at Massie, "Well then I guess I'll see you later." He smiles and walks away after hugging her.

Massie and Derrick were outside of the science room when she turned to him and asked, "Why did you make something up so I'll walk with you to Science?" Massie smirked at the blonde boy, who she hoped would blush.

But instead he took a few steps closer to her so they were close enough to kiss. The second bell rang but they stayed in that position and Derrick said "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He smirked at Massie and walked into class leaving Massie in the halls alone taking in what Derrick said.


	11. Detention

**Hey guysss**

**I know I havnt updated in a long time and I m rlly sorry**

**I wasn't in the right mood butttttt….**

**NOW I M **

**Yay so here's chapter 9… I think**

……………………………………

**BOCD **

**Science Class**

**Monday September 12****th**

**10:25AM**

Massie walked into class with her head held high. She ignored the glares of envy she was getting from the girls, and the guys that were checking her out; instead she walked all the way to the back of the classroom where she would be left alone. After what Derrick said to her in the hall, she needed time to think. Massie sat quietly in her seat while the teacher was talking. She looked around the room, only to see that Derrick wasn't there. Massie was curious to where he could have been so she asked her teacher to go to the bathroom, hoping to find Derrick on her way.

Massie walked out of the classroom and towards the bathroom. When she turned a corner she saw two kids making out. Immediately they pulled away, and Massie sees the face she dreads the most. Derrick Harrington. He was staring straight at her, while the girl he was kissing had her back to Massie. Massie was expecting to see Olivia since she was with Derrick earlier that day, but surprisingly it wasn't. When the girl turned around Massie saw that it was Allie-Rose Singer, who was in her Science class as well.

"Massie, right?" Allie-Rose asked as if nothing was wrong. Massie could tell that Allie-Rose did not feel the tension between Massie and Derrick.

Derrick smirks at Massie and asks her, "Are you jealous Block?" He had one arm wrapped around Allie-Rose's waist while the girl had both her hands around his neck.

Massie stared in envy for only a second before she said, "Not at all." And with that she turned around and started walking back to class.

"See you in detention!" Derrick yelled to Massie. Massie signed in frustration when she remembered that Derrick got her in detention, but she bit her bottom lip in order not to say anything back and with that she walked back to class leaving Derrick in the hall anticipating detention with Massie.

……………………………………**.**

**BOCD**

**Detention**

**Monday September 12****th**

**3:01PM**

Massie sat in a seat at the far back corner of the detention classroom waiting for others to show up. Because of her habit of never being late, she arrived in detention at exactly 2:59PM. Massie avoided Derrick all day, but she knew it will be hard avoiding him during detention where they would be sitting in the same classroom for an hour. Massie was lost in her mind that she didn't notice Derrick walking in.

"Hey," Derrick casually said. Massie turned her head to her right to see Derrick sitting next to her. She signed loudly in frustration and turned her attention back to her thoughts. "Are you still mad about what happened today? I swear it was nothing, I don't even know the girl's name," Derrick mumbled looking at his desk.

Massie let out a small laugh at the last part of what Derrick said. "Puh-lease! I'm so not mad at that, we are friends re-mem-ber?" Massie said confidence oozing out of her voice.

"Then what are you mad at me for?" Derrick asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Massie said imitating Derrick's phrase from before. She smirked at him, and as he was about to answer her, Kemp walked in.

"Yo, Massie! What's up?" Kemp asked loudly from across the room as he entered the class.

Massie laughed, while Derrick just sat quietly. Kemp took the seat in front of her.

"Not much," Massie answered, "Stuck in detention because of that idiot." Massie pointed at Derrick when she said idiot, Derrick just smirked and nodded his head in Kemp's direction. "How did you get detention?"

Derrick shook his head, "You shouldn't have asked that."

Kemp ignored him and said, "Well, if you must know…" and for the next ten minutes Massie and Derrick listened to Kemp's story until the unlucky teacher, who had to stay with the detention kids, came in.

"Kemp Hurley, what a surprise!" the teacher sarcastically said. "Same goes for you Harrington, but Miss. Block? It's only your second day! Let me give you some advice, stay away from those two."

Massie smiled uncomfortably, and watched the teacher put his bag down and leave the class.

"That was interesting," Massie said.

"Yea, now where was I?" Kemp jokingly asked knowing full well that neither Massie nor Derrick want to listen to his story.

"Let's talk about something else," Derrick suggested. Both Kemp and Massie nodded in agreement. "What do you guys say about skipping detention?"

Kemp smiled and nodded his head, while Massie furiously shook her head causing her curls to hit her cheeks. "No! Then we'll get even more detention," Massie said.

"Dude, she has a point," Kemp agreed.

Derrick signed giving up on his attempt to impress Massie. Derrick took his Quicksilver hoodie and placed it on his desk, and then he put his head down on it leaving Massie and Kemp to talk between themselves.

"So, did you hear about Derrick's party?" Kemp asked Massie. Derrick heard his name and he immediately sat up confused.

"I heard my name," Derrick stated.

"I was asking Massie if you invited her to your party," Kemp repeats what happened to Derrick.

Derrick takes some time to think if he did or not. "Want to come to my party?" Derrick asked Massie.

Massie smiled and answered, "Sure." Massie realized that this would be the perfect opportunity to sneak around his house and get some inside information on the Harrington's.

"Cool," Derrick responds as he puts his head back down.

Massie pulls out her phone from her bag to text Ryan, when she comes up with a way to make Derrick even more jealous. "Can Ryan come to your party too? As my date that is," Massie asked smiling.

Derrick knew that he couldn't say no because then she will think he has something against Ryan so he answers her with the only thing he can say, "Why not?"

"Thanks," Massie said and started texting Ryan.

**MASSIE: hey:) wanna go 2 Derrick's party w/ me?**

**RYAN: love 2, when is it?**

Massie stared clueless at the text because she had no idea when the party is. She was about to ask Derrick when she saw that he was gone, and when she turned her head the other way she found out that Kemp left too. Massie quickly got up and left the building in a hurry to see Derrick standing by the oak tree.

…………………………**..**

**BOCD**

**Oak Tree**

**Monday September 12****th**

**3:45PM**

"Why did you leave without telling me?" Massie asked. Derrick turned around to face Massie.

He signed and answered her, "You were too busy texting your boyfriend." Derrick turned away from Massie's gorgeous face.

"What do you have against Ryan?" Massie simply asked even though she had a feeling that she knew what he was going to say.

"Nothing," Derrick mumbled still forcing himself to avoid Massie's amber eyes.

Massie gently turned Derrick so he would face her and their eyes locked. Without knowing what he is doing Derrick started leaning in towards Massie's face and Massie did the same. They were about to kiss when Massie's phone started playing Tik Tok. Massie jumped back away from Derrick, glad for the distraction but at the same time upset. She ignored her ringing phone which stopped shortly and she turned her attention back to Derrick.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Derrick said.

"Yea, same," Massie said back, "It's not like we actually like each other more than friends, right?"

Derrick decided to play along, "Yeah, I mean you have a boyfriend, and I am… uh… yeah." Derrick stumbled as he talked to Massie. Her presence made him unsure of himself.

Massie nodded her head in agreement. "Isaac's here," Massie said and started walking towards the Block's black Range Rover before she turned around and yelled, "Bye!"

**I know this sucks and I m really sorry **

**And I know I didn't update in a longggg time :( **

**I had an amazing chapter and I was about to update a few days ago but I couldn't find the file I saved it under and I was very upset so I wrote this crappy chapter. **

**I'm really sorry :( **

**Please review to make me happy :) lol **


End file.
